Esta vez si
by Caro Uchiha 96
Summary: esta vez si te vas a quedar conmigo Uchiha
1. chapter 1

Esta vez si

Han pasado ya 6 años desde que nos conocimos.

Y es difícil ser la niña de casa cuando todas tienen acceso al alcohol salidas y otras perversiones, y mas cuando estas enamorada de alguien de quien dijiste nunca lo harías y el hijo de perra lo sabe y abusa de ello.

Uchiha Sasuke: pelo negro, cara de engreído, tremendos ojos, musculos, una boca que pocas veces muestra una sonrisa y jodidamente guapo, atractivo, seductor, terco, y estúpidamente guapo.

Si lo se en estos momentos solo puedo maldecir lo bien que esta, lo sexy que es y lo jodidamente guapo.

Pero esta vez si va a ser mío para siempre…

Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos en preparatoria el ya era un experto y yo apenas había dado mi primer beso, estaba locamente enamorada de Sasori un chico unos meses mayor que yo, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y lo podía tener cuando quería, sí, yo también soy una perversa, pero quien no lo seria después de que hayas descubierto que cada amiguita fue en determinado momento su ligue y por alguna razón nunca terminaba su comunicación, y si me gustan los cosas difíciles quien como mujer no se encapricha y siente gran satisfacción una vez que logramos obtener nuestro trofeo.

Cabe destacar que soy una mujer que se esfuerza por superarse una vez que entro en la vida de las personas me gusta dejar huella y que todos recuerden quien es y de que es capaz la Señorita Haruno Sakura, destacadas calificaciones, deportista, directora general de las empresas Haruno y no es algo heredado es algo Propio, mis padres quieren verme como ama de casa pero voy en contra de corriente, ya trate de ser igual pero no resulto mi cabello en color castaño no fue algo que me guste recordar, así que mi cabello rosa llama la atención y me hago notar al entrar en cualquier lugar, engreída claro quien no lo seria cuando es capaz de manejar su vida a su antojo, pero todos tenemos puntos débiles y digamos que el es uno de los míos.

-Buenos días- digo al pasar a mi oficina para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga Nise

\- Buenos días Saku, se puede saber cuanto tiempo debo esperar para recibir una llamada tuya o siempre tendré que venir a tu imperio a escuchar problemas financieros de tus socios-

-JA JA JA – hago mi voz muy sarcástica- nunca mas por que iré por ti cada mañana a las 5:00 a.m. para que me prepares el desayuno y me digas lo linda que amanecí-

-Vamos Saku ya debes de tener tu reunión de socios con el Señor "no te enamores de mi por que sufrirás"-

-Cada vez me cuestiono mas por que recurrí a contarte a ti mi situación nunca te haz enamorado de un hombre-

-Oye Oye pues tu fantasmita no esta menos complicado que las chicas con las que he salido y vaya que me han tocado locas- volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos a lo que ella me saca la lengua, es la persona mas relajada del mundo y es mi mejor amiga nunca podría alejarla de mi, así como le hago a todos los demás. Suena mi teléfono nunca pensé que la tecnología me agobiara tanto cada vez anhelo mas ser una persona libre por lo menos 1 día y si con el podía sentirme asi.


	2. cap 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishi

*soy de pocas palabras así que solo disfruten el capitulo

Ya es media Mañana Nise se fue a uno de sus muchos planes, al cual fui cordialmente invitada pero por salud mental y no discutir con mis padres iré tranquilamente a mi casa después de mi largo día, si tan solo el día tuviera 40 horas. Suena mi teléfono tsk maldita tecnología y mas cuando se que nunca sonara por un mensaje de el.

-Hola-

-Hola Hermosa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Que pasa Baka?, por que me interrumpes en horas de trabajo Naruto-

-no tengo clase, bueno si mi Maestro si tiene clase yo estoy afuera fumándome un cigarro-

-que no se supone que lo dejarías-

-Nos amamos-

-¿Y Shion?, me dijo que si en una semana no dejaba mis vicios terminábamos-

-Le dije que no esperara la semana, y terminamos ayer mismo-

-Por eso estarás solo siempre-

-Uy perdón señorita Amor-

-lo mío es diferente-

-lo tuyo es encerrarte en mil planes para no caer redondita en las tentaciones que te da tu querido Sasuke-kun-

-No, eso ya paso, ya no saldremos ya se dio por terminado-

-nunca terminaras algo que nunca empezó-

-exacto si no empezó, no sucedió-

-eso no piensas en tu cabeza, por mas que lo niegues sigue ahí-

-Bueno ya terminaste-

-Uy uno que quiere contarte sus penas amorosas-

-Tu ni corazón tienes-

-mmmm lo tengo Querida para lo que es, bombear sangre y me permita vivir-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Oye que dices si vamos por un trago, tu mejor amigo necesita superar una ruptura amorosa-

-me encanta que todos tus planes terminan en bebida-

\- y acompañados por ti-

-Hoy no saldré no quiero discutir por un permiso-

-ok, cuando empiezo a comprarte los gatos-

-Osh, solo tenemos 21 años por que todo mundo piensa que me quedare sola por siempre, aunque pensándolo bien nunca ha sido mi sueño el casarme.

-ni el mio-

-Te dejo tengo reunión-

-hay señorita emprendedora, tanto trabajo te va a matar, por favor inclúyeme en el testamento-

Uzumaki Naruto: el amigo que me enseño a pensar como hombre y actuar como mujer, con el se podría decir que soy un chico, a estado en mis mejores y peores momentos, es la persona mas fiestera de toda la universidad, le llueven chicas, es de todas y de nadie, no tiene vergüenza de nada y tiene una facilidad de palabra que hace caer a cualquiera.

*apenas son las 11:00 a.m. ya termine mi reunión y digamos que pasa lo de siempre por ser joven tienes que aguantar un largo discurso y que te quieran hacer manejar tu negocio como se han manejado muchos otros, es cansado y aburrido, pero estoy aquí para revolucionar todo eso, aun no termino mi carrera universitaria faltan 2 años, y aun asi me siento orgullosa de mis logros.*

En otro lugar de la ciudad

-Son las 11:00 a.m., tiempo justo para levantarme, bañarme, y llegar a la empresa a las 12:00- se escucha la puerta de mi recamara y no es nada mas que mi hermano mayor, cuando tendrá educación y tocara la puerta. -Sasuke, nuestros padres salieron de viaje yo saldré hoy por la noche con Shisui quieres venir podría ser que te presente una amiga- cuando dejara de hacer estúpidas bromas-Itachi no tengo tiempo para tus bromas voy tarde, es viernes saldré con mis Amigos, no se si regresare a la casa- todo ser humano necesita fiesta para rejuvenecer que es de mi desperdiciar una semana de trabajo sin poder divertirme -regresa después de las 3:00 a.m. hermanito necesito privacidad- hace una cara de beso -tsk, podrías pagar un lugar para tener privacidad- ya es hora de arreglarme, tomo mi cafe, me baño y ahora si a manejar tranquilamente escuchando mi musica, este es mi santuario.


	3. cap 3 Hagamos una fiesta

*personajes de Kishi

espero y vaya agradando la historia, acepto criticas es mi primer obra y se que siempre se puede mejorar

Al fin llegue al estacionamiento y para no terminar de alegrar mi mañana mi ex la loca esta aquí enserio que aun no comprendo mi manera de pensar y por que comencé a salir con ella, el caso es que después de tres años de relación terminamos, y si lo acepto al principio yo tuve la culpa todos tenemos dudas de que fuera nuestro futuro si nos hubiéramos quedado con la persona con la que compartíamos diario nuestras anécdotas, pero también es cierto que por algo das por terminada una relación y yo no fui capaz de ver eso en su momento así que volví con ella unas cuantas veces pero no salíamos mas de 2 citas después de eso me di cuenta de que quería chantajearme emocionalmente y eso simplemente no lo puedo soportar.

-Sasuke, necesitamos hablar- me toma del brazo justo cuando voy bajando del auto

-Karin- digo su nombre con una cara y una voz de fastidio de los mil demonios que no era suficiente con Itachi.

-Necesitamos retomar lo nuestro, fue hermoso fueron los mejores 3 años de mi vida y aunque nuestro pequeño no haya nacido yo se que desde el cielo ruega por que nosotros estemos juntos-

-HMP- justamente el chantaje emocional de nuevo-Si tanto lo deseabas por que no lo tuviste-

-Sasuke no podía permitir que naciera fuera de un matrimonio y menos en la situación que nos encontrábamos-

-la respuesta es por que no existió tal embarazo y voy tarde lárgate de mi camino.

Al fin tengo un tiempo para revisar mi vida, y viendo bien mis últimos planes ninguno ea consistido en salir divertirme con amigos en mucho tiempo, todo han sido obligaciones, y no estaría mal el salir un rato a despejar mi mente, el problema aquí es salir con Nise siempre termino abandonada por alguna de sus conquistas y el salir con Naruto es ver el amanecer de la manera mas ebria posible sola por también una de sus posibles conquistas sumando aparte un gran reclamo por parte de Nise. Aunque si no puedes ir a la fiesta la fiesta puede venir a ti, Gracias Celular por existir, me acerco a mi secretaria y le dejo la mejor de las tareas armar y agarrar fiesta con su jefa quien no quisiera.

-Hinata- hago mi cara angelical para que no se pueda negar

-Si, Saku- Hinata es mi ángel caído del cielo, es la chica mas inteligente que a compartido clase conmigo, es una chica muy linda de buen cuerpo bonitos ojos algo peculiares tienen un color perla, huyo de su casa por una fuerte discusión con su padre y la considero esa amiga consentidora.

-Necesito que cumplas una misión para mi- pongo mi voz muy seria, ella comienza a tornar su cara de una manera nerviosa

-No saku, volver a buscar a Naruto-kun es demasiado difícil,agotador, y siempre termina en lugares de mala muerte- tintintintintin acaba de sonar una alarma en mi cabeza Shion y Naruto ya no son nada, lleva enamorada de el años y esta fiesta sera perfecta para ser el cupido.

-No, el no tiene nada que ver- muevo mis manos para que sea creíble de un lado a otro- Hinata ¿hace cuanto que no sales de fiesta?-según ella esta pensando pero podria jurar que tal vez ella considera fiestas los cumpleaños de su familia solamente.-Bien, tu mision sera extremadamente facil reserva Konoha esta noche sera para divertirnos y para evitarte cualquier problema por tu apellido de Elite, sera de disfraces.

-Saku, etto no se te hace muy apresurado son las 2 de la tarde-

-y entonces ¿que sugieres?

-Mi primo Neji nos puede prestar su casa- Esa casa es lo mejor ahora que lo recuerdo tiene todo lo que quiero para la que sea próximamente mía.

-Hinata perfecto! llama a todos tengo ganas de convivir con ellos


End file.
